Cleaning brushes of various designs have been used for a variety of industrial, commercial and consumer applications. Typical synthetic foam materials have been used in certain cleaning applications, for example, cleaning cars. These synthetic foam materials provide a benefit over non-woven materials in that they don't absorb water. In addition, these synthetic foam materials also resist dirt and debris accumulating and remaining in the material. Dirt and debris that is maintained in the cleaning material can scratch the cleaning surface when the dirt impregnated material is brought into contact with the cleaning surface during subsequent cleaning operations. Despite the benefits provided by typical synthetic foam materials, improved cleaning performance is desirable.
The present invention addresses these and other limitations associated with cleaning brushes.